


Permanence

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a quartz pendant strung around Shun's neck in black cord, and it has always been there, or so Yoshitaka likes to insist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

There is a quartz pendant strung around Shun's neck in black cord, and it has always been there, or so Yoshitaka likes to insist. It's not that it holds much meaning on its own--he had worn it on their first date, its purples enhanced by the lavender v-neck he had slipped on earlier, and joked that he really "rocked" his own outfit. In truth, it was just some necklace he picked up at a store once, but Yoshitaka had told him he liked it, so it came along on the second date, then the third, and was around his neck when he invited him over to his house for the first time. It was a small detail, but it slowly became immutable, and Yoshitaka was unable to imagine Shun without it.

Waking up to Shun's bare neck for the first time wasn't a terrible shock, but it was strange enough that Yoshitaka had to shake him awake to investigate the gem's disappearance. Shun smiled, barely emerging from his haze of sleep to let Yoshitaka slide the pendant around his neck, though they both agreed at a more conscious hour that sleeping free from a possible choking hazard would be a wise decision to make in the future.

The second most memorable time he saw Shun without his necklace was at the Winter Cup, though that was admittedly easier to process. The Shun he encountered on the court had different motivations, different purpose. That, and the idea of being hit in the face by a rock bouncing around your neck as you sprinted down the court was not an appealing one. Yoshitaka understood.

There is a quartz pendant strung around Shun's neck in black cord, and Yoshitaka's hand slides up his bare chest to take the chunk of rock between his fingers. Its points drip down like stalactites, but they are sanded down just enough to not prick the pads of his fingertips. Shun's cheeks are flushed a pale pink, and as Yoshitaka leans in for a kiss, he squeezes the rock tight with a smile, confident that Shun will always be his.


End file.
